War for Brawl
by brawlfan1
Summary: A story, following diffrent routes and diffrent journeys, somehow ending up in the same place by the end, a story of heros, villains, defeat and most of all... Brawl!
1. Are we The Champions?

**War for Brawl**

~Are We the Champions?~

**(Now then, first off, this is based of SSBB, 2. each chapter has its own theme this first one's is "We Are The Champions" by Queen, 3. Each chapter is directed towards certain characters, this chapter is directed towards Master & Crazy Hand. If the theme for chapters isn't allowed please notify me at once, and I will remove it, this is also rated T for the same reason Brawl itself is… VIDEO GAME LOGIC!)**

* * *

The latest tournament was over, all of the Smashers were gone, but Master and Crazy Hand were restless, Ness had won the tournament, but that wasn't why they were worried, they had found an intruder. They were looking everywhere, but to no avail, they couldn't find the intruder anywhere, but then, _it found them_.

The mysterious creature couldn't be seen behind the dark aura that was surrounding it; the Hands had just passed it by, it then moved slowly towards the 2 giant gloved hands and said, in a voice that would make an elephant jump "_hello there master and crazy" _already the hands had spun around to see who it was _"I bet you're wonder who I am, well you will find out, but not yet, right now I need you two to make another tournament for me..."_

* * *

Master and Crazy hand did what they had too, they began summoning all the creatures from the previous tournament, the first to arrive were, Fox and Falco with DK and Diddy Kong coming soon after, thanks to Diddy's rocket barrels, then Yoshi came with Mario and Peach on his back and Luigi running as fast as he could to keep up, while King Dedede was being waited on hand and foot as his waddle dees carried him, and the list goes on. So once everyone arrived Master hand called out to all of them "thank you all for coming! I assume you wonder why this tournament has started so soon after the previous, and why it's all the same people, well the answer to that is that Crazy and I have been hoping to introduce I new kind of tournament, an elimination tournament, so, if you lose, you go back to your world, and if you win you get to stay here, so who's in?"

There was a loud cheer from the crowd, they all were fine with the idea of elimination, little did they know that Master Hand was using "elimination" to save anyone he could from what knew was going to happen.

* * *

The Tournament went on as planned and nobody was suspicious, except for Meta Knight, whose eyes were almost always green now, he was always wondering why Master Hand wanted a new tournament so badly and had everyone come. Lucario was also in thought, but everyone knew why, he knew that if he and Meta Knight made it to the semi finals only one would win, and he was **going** to make it to the semi finals, if his predictions were right he'd just face Gannon, Game &Watch and R.O.B, which to him posed no threat. Meta Knight was also getting it easy, he'd just won a match against Pikachu and he'd most likely be facing Sonic and Pit next, which the small swordsman would easily outfight.

Dedede had just fallen to Kirby, again and Kirby made it to the semi finals along with Meta Knight, Lucario and despite disbelief, Yoshi. Just as Lucario predicted he was fighting Meta Knight, little did he know it wouldn't last long, the fight seemed equal, but Lucario saw he would lose, the more damage he took the more he gave, Meta Knight was dealing more than enough damage to take him out as it was, but Lucario knew he was planning something.

And Lucario was right, Meta Knight was waiting for a smash ball, he wanted to finish off this great battle with a bang, and just as he was beginning his doubts that one would appear, it did, Meta quickly broke it and swung his cape at Lucario, the stage turned dark, and then a slash appeared through the center of it and Lucario was sent flying.

Meta Knight returned to Kirby and Yoshi who greeted him with cheers, and Meta Knight just then realized that he would be fighting Kirby if Yoshi lost the fight. That's exactly what happened, Kirby looked like he was losing at first but he got a smash ball and it was all over for Yoshi.

It was the final match, they stood on the transporters and were warped to… the Halberd? Yes, instead of the customary Final Destination, they were on the Halberd, and there they fought, sword to hammer, sword to sword, sword to rock, and whatever else Kirby could copy, but despite the higher power of his attacks Kirby was losing to his mentor, when suddenly a claw shot out at Meta Knight, sending him off the stage, and Kirby had won the tournament, but he wasn't about to get a trophy, as he was stuck on the Halberd.

* * *

Master Hand was worried, he had just saw the fight and grew worried, he check the world monitors and was horrified at what he saw, all of the worlds were covered in darkness. Master Hand instantly realized that if he hadn't returned them home they'd be okay, but now they were most likely be dead or in cells, it was all his fault, but there wasn't time to talk about it, he had to run or he'd be sent to the same fate as the smashers.

Crazy was going through the same emotions as his brother, only slight more insanity to his, either way the both exited their rooms and were greeted by a humongous army, they were soon captured, and taken to the boss.

The Boss of course was the mysterious dark figure from the beginning, "wh-who are you?" asked Master Hand when they were taken to the figure of dark aura, it solemnly replied "I am pure darkness, I am pure evil, I… am the conqueror of all the worlds, but if you wish to call me by a name, for now, you may call me Vile"

* * *

**(Authors note: well there you go, chapter 1, the heroes are down, the next chapter will be focused on Yoshi, DK, Diddy, Falco & Fox, P.S. I will also feature bosses, the first will appear in the 3rd Chapter, which happens to be dedicated to them)**


	2. Welcome to The Jungle?

**War for Brawl**

~Welcome to the… Jungle?~

**(Authors note: This chapter is following Yoshi, the Kongs, Fox, and Falco. The theme to this chapter is Welcome To The Jungle by Guns'n'Roses, enjoy!)**

* * *

Yoshi awoke and looked around, he was in a cage with DK, Diddy, Fox, and Falco. DK was trying to punch through the bars, but to no avail, Diddy with his peanut gun was trying to break shoot through along with help from Fox and Falco's blasters, but just like DK's attempt, it didn't work. Yoshi had an idea, he told the others to work together and focus their strongest attacks, DK charged his punch, Falco and Fox charged fire fox and fire falcon, Diddy charged his rocket barrels and Yoshi was preparing an egg, then they all went at once, and smashed right past the bars, sadly, all but Yoshi landed in a clump, as Yoshi was only using a range attack.

The smashers saw the break out, and all of them stated yelling to push the big red button that released them, sadly, DK and Diddy were dragging Fox and Falco out, and Yoshi didn't want to be left behind, and the other smashers were left there, of course, there was only one other cell in the prison, holding the villains, who'd probably find a better way out.

* * *

Once they were outside they saw they were surrounded by a dark glowing darkness, and that the trees they were surrounded by were dark and evil "Welcome to the…Jungle?" Fox said in a wondering voice, "I hope it's a jungle at least" Falco replied, at the second time their home area was mentioned, DK and Diddy jumped into the trees, only to be thrown right back, they were surrounded. Diddy got onto Yoshi and they all began to run, while Diddy shot peanuts at any straggling creatures from the trees, which looked like dark leaves.

Suddenly and without notice they saw something, it was Candy Kong, Dixie Kong, Cranky Kong and Funky Kong, but they all seemed evil and unreal, soon joining them was an evil looking Birdo, an evil Slippy, and an evil looking Peppy, and they had weapons drawn, or in the case of Birdo, an egg prepared. But out of the blue, there was a strange happening; it was an Aparoid moth (as seen in the beginning of star fox assault) who came down and destroyed the evil clones, it then engaged the 5, but was quickly defeated by the same combo they used to destroy the bars of the cell. The team continued on though, and came up to a dead end.

"Well what now?" Falco asked, he was quickly replied too by Fox "how should we know, what I've been wondering is how that Aparoid was around, its Queen was killed a while ago" Yoshi quickly asked "how do you know?"

"I killed it" Fox replied almost instantly.

"No I mean how do you know the queen is entirely dead?"

"I think an explosion justifies death"

"Oh, you're probably right, but that doesn't explai-"

"CAN WE JUST CONTINUE BY BURNING DOWN THEESE TREES AND GO!?!?!" DK yelled out, the pair instantly stood silent.

"You can talk?!?" Falco asked

"Yes"

"Oh"

"Now burn down these trees with fire sparrow or whatever"

"1. it's fire bird and 2. okay" and with that, Falco burned through the forest, little did any of them know they were heading right back to the beginning.

* * *

After a few hours of traveling they made it to a clearing, where fox suddenly realized they were back at the prison, when Bowser walked out, saw them, ran up, snatched fox, and hopped into a carefully hidden clown car, which he then escaped with, after picking up the other villains.

"Well, that was… weird… wanna go and sit around the prison?" Diddy said

"Sure" replied the others and they went in, to find a super computer.

* * *

**(Cliffhanger! And you won't find out about it for some many chapters, muahahaha *cough couch hack gag cough wheeze cough* okay, sorry, incase you didn't see the last chapters final authors notes the next chapter follows the bosses)**


	3. That Cursed Satue

**War for Brawl**

~That Cursed Statue~

**(The theme for this chapter is Untitled by Simple Plan, and this chapter will be focused on the one and only PORKY! Also known as Pokey Minch)**

* * *

Porky looked around himself, he was trapped inside this capsule for all eternity, and he thought deeply of how he got there, it all started… with that cursed statue.

Porky had been friends with Ness, who would become his greatest foe, he had great parents and a somewhat nice little brother too, but it all change, the day they found that meteor.

* * *

What Ness hadn't known is that Porky had gone to that basement shortly after he did, and that was his first run in with that cursed statue, yet it made him feel so... so… the feeling was indescribable. He had followed Carpainter to that small town, and that's where things began to get annoying, Ness showed up, and took Carpainter down, happy happyism was dead and so Porky left, but soon he would find the statue again.

He was in Fourside next, and soon rose to the 47th floor of the building, got himself a robotic maid and worked under yet another person controlled by the cursed Mani Mani statue. Ness came again and almost ruined it entirely, but Porky got into the helicopter got away, going through everything that Ness would be too late to make it to before him.

* * *

In the end of his journey in the old timeline he was fighting against Ness and his team along side the final creature to have come in contact with the statue, its creator, Giygas.

Porky was taken out early in the fight and witnessed the destruction of Giygas. It was over, or so it seemed, Giygas had forced Porky into the future somehow, despite it aging him drastically, he started causing a ton of mayhem there, but in the end, just like all of the ones that Ness defeated, even the great Porky was taken down, by a kid named Lucas, well almost, he was actually taken down by the father of Jeff (a partner of Ness') called and his Absolutely Safe Capsule, which was where he was now, trapped for eternity inside of it.

* * *

Porky began to cry, it was all because of that cursed statue, and all because of Giygas… and all because of himself, not staying friends with ness was the worst choice he had ever made… but that was when something happened, a dark figure appeared inside of the capsule and said "hello, I would like you to join me in my conquest I can get you out of here Porky, you may also call me Vile for now if you wish." Porky sprung at the chance "Getting out?!?! Buddy you've got a deal!" He said, when he noticed something, he hadn't hacked coughed or wheezed during it all when Vile spoke again "I have made you young again, as I know it is something you will need, now, I have opened up a portal, remade your bed mecha and have brought back your pig mask army. Porky was amazed in just a few moments this creature did all of that, he was **definitely **going to help.

Vile spoke one last time before he and Porky entered the portal "by the way, the place we are going to is known as the smash mansion, I have taken it over from it's previous owners, also, there may be a chance of your nemesis Ness, and the one who thought he trapped you in the Capsule, Lucas.

* * *

**(Wow, it brings back memories of watching a let's play on youtube, well the next chapter will be focused on the bosses (including Porky) mostly making their intros, and possibly a new name for Vile… actually better idea, post in the reviews about what you think Vile should be renamed! It'll come into effect next chapter.)**


	4. Gathering of Evil

**War for Brawl**

~Gathering of Evil~

**(Sorry for not putting anything up for a while, but hey, I came through, and the theme for this chapter is "Monster" by the Automatics, oh and before I forget this chapter is focused on the bosses of the games)**

When Porky came out the other end of the portal he saw all sorts of creatures, armies, but they went back, like Porky was a king. He went through room after room, seeing more and more rooms until he came to a door. The door was tall, the biggest he had seen so far, he went through and saw 18 others there, Vile introduced him to each of them and then told their story, those 18 are as follows:

Andross: Foxes arch nemesis, he was supposedly destroyed in a great space fight, but was saved by Vile.

Meta Ridley: Samus' true foe, a leader of space pirates.

Liquid Snake: In control of Metal Gear Rex he is Solid Snake's "brother" but hates Solid Snake unbelievably for killing his "father" before he himself could exact revenge.

Metal Sonic: An evil robotic clone of sonic.

Bowser: Mario's greatest adversary, defeated time and time again by the plumber.

Gannondorf: Viewed as the king of evil, until Link came and destroyed him multiple times.

Marx: One a small jester, he fooled his foe into getting him the power, although defeated thrice before, he is here for revenge.

Medeus (Aka the Shadow Dragon): His foe, Marth defeated him early in his journey with the help of a blade he still wields, the falchion.

Emperor Bulblax: Once the ultimate predator of it's planet it was defeated by Pikmin, small creatures, that caused no threat before Olimar came.

King K. Rool: He led his force, the Kremling Krew into many situations where they were defeated by Donkey Kong and his apish family.

Darkrai: Now not all Darkrai are evil but this one, after being beaten by a human he turned into a Pokémon nearly was whipped from existence, but I saved him.

Condor: This creature was on multiple accounts forced to carry a pair of mountain climbers, it wants revenge.

Blood Falcon: An evil clone of Captain Falcon, he is here on behalf of Black Shadow, and will do what ever it takes to beat the original

Medusa: Even after banishing Palutena she was defeated by and angel boy Pit, using the three sacred tresures, the Mirror Sheild, the Light Arrow and the Wings of Pegasus.

Duon: Originally a follower of Tabuu, he is now under my controll, I will use his cells, ones like those of Game & Watch, to recreate the subspace army, and perhaps even Tabuu.

Ancient Minister: He is like the one who was forced under the controll of Tabuu, but this one, is loyal to me, he was tossed away by the other R.O.B.s and is now a faithful servant.

Wolf: Fox's rival, he wants to kill Fox himself, him being with Vengeance made it easier for both of them.

King Dedede: Although he is king of dreamland he is, unwillingly, being viewed as second to Marx.

After the introductions Vile sat in a throne in the hall and began a small speech

"As you know you are here because you want revenge, you want to defeat your enemies. I am here to help you the heroes know me as Vile, but you may call me Vengeance.

I wish you to know that I am here to help, but in turn, you must all help me. I have one goal, inter-dimensional conquer, I will allow all of you control of your worlds, but you must help me conquer this one first.

There are a few side projects we will need started now:

1. We need to use the technology of Porky's to reconstruct Condor.

2. We need to collect smash balls as they will give us supreme power

3. We need to commence creation of the new subspace army, which will be fused with my dark power.

4. We must expand our already existing armies, which means production, hiring, etc. Get whoever you can.

5. Last but not least we must begin experimenting with your armies and the subspace cells.

I will now assign each of you to one of the afore mentioned tasks.

1. Porky you will reconstruct Condor with assistance of Blood Falcon and Liquid.

2. Bowser, Gannon, Wolf, King Dedede and Metal Sonic you collect smash balls.

3. Marx, Ancient Minister and Duon, you are in charge of making my army.

4. Medusa, King K. Rool and Emperor Bulblax.

5. Eggman, Darkrai, Andross and Meta Ridley.

"Blood give me that wrench, and Liquid give me that chunk of metal there" Porky demanded pointing to a metallic plate. "We will destroy the enemy, but I'm gonna need you to bring me whatever I ask for or something could go wrong".

Bowser, Gannon, Wolf, Dedede and Metal Sonic headed off to an enormous armory picking out whatever they wanted, although there was great variety, not all of the weapons had much good use.

The Ancient Minister began extracting and copying cells from Duon while Marx flew around the room laughing maniacally, much to Duon's discontent. As such Duon fired a barrage of missiles at the demonic ex-jester. Marx of course saw it coming and the two began a fusillade of attacks on each other.

Medusa, K. Rool and Bulblax went into a large hall in the mansion and gathered a representative from each world, told them to restart recruit some obeyed immediately, but others weren't about to take orders from a reptile, a bug and a snake haired person. A soldiers, space pirate and a Pokémon sent attacks at the three, but they were instantly turned to stone by medusa's glare.

Eggman was collecting soldiers and putting them in test tubes so they could begin experiments at a moments notice. Darkrai put any strugglers to sleep, where they were submit to horrible nightmares. Meta Ridley and Andross grabbed whoever they wanted and sent them to Darkrai or Eggman respectively.

And so the conquest begins. The evil conquest of Vengeance has begun, how will the heroes survive? The forces of their enemy might be just too powerful.

And who is this shadowed evil figure, Vile, Vengeance… Or are these just trick names so nobody will know who he truly is? How will the heroes survive? If that?

**(First off a special thanks to ****Diagon the Uber Lord of Lawlz**** for submitting the villain side name of Vile. Also, the mansion has been redecorated drastically incase you can't tell. Well thanks for reading! Hopefully the heroes can make it through to the end. By the way I'm looking towards about 17 or 18 chapters currently, although it could easily change, just sayin'. Last but not least thank all of you who rated and review!)**

**Wishing you all well**

**-Brawlfan1**


End file.
